elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Shriven in Coldharbour
|type = Main Quest |characters = Cadwell The Prophet Hooded Figure Lyris Titanborn |dlc = Base }} Soul Shriven in Coldharbour is a quest available in . It is the first quest in the game if the player has not purchased the , , or expansions. Following this quest is "The Harborage." Background I died, but that was only the beginning... I awoke in Oblivion. My body is intact, but my soul has been torn from my body. I must find a way out of this nightmare place to reclaim what was lost to me, or I will be damned for all eternity. This is the first quest in , and acts as the tutorial for the Vestige if they have not purchased any Chapters. It is located in Coldharbour, Molag Bal's Plane of Oblivion. Alternatively, those who have the Morrowind or Summerset expansion can travel to Daggerfall for the Covenant, Davon's Watch for the Pact, or Vulkhel Guard for the Dominion, to find the Hooded Figure. She will ask the Vestige to talk to the Benefactor. When talking to the Benefactor, however, the Vestige will be kidnapped and taken to Mannimarco and be sacrificed by him. Quick walkthrough Part 1: Cell #Search the Cell #Talk to the Prophet #Leave cell Part 2: The Wailing Prison #Take and equip a weapon #Escape the prison Part 3: The Bleeding Forge #Kill the skeleton #Fight the skeleton archer #Talk to Lyris #Reach the Tower of Eyes Part 4: The Tower of Eyes #Destroy a Coldharbour Sentinel #*Optional: Talk to Lyris #Reach the Prophet's Cell #Talk to Lyris #Talk to Cadwell #Enter the Undercroft Part 5: The Undercroft #Enter the Prophet's Cell Part 6: Prophet's Cell #Talk to Lyris #Defend Lyris #Disable North Anchor Pinion #Disable South Anchor Pinion #Return to Lyris and watch the exchange #Talk to the Prophet #Enter the anchor mooring Part 7: Anchor Mooring #Get to the Anchor Base #Defeat the Anchor Mooring Guardians #*Skeletons #*Child of bones #Talk to the Prophet #Collect the Skyshard #Wait for Prophet #Use the Rift to Escape to Tamriel Part 8: (Factional starting town) #Talk to the Prophet Detailed Walkthrough The Vestige's Cell The quest starts off in the Wailing Prison, where the Vestige is locked up inside. the Prophet reveals himself to the Vestige, who informs him or her that he or she must help him escape Coldharbour so that the Vestige can escape as well. Soon after, Lyris Titanborn appears at the cell door, breaks it open, and explains that the Prophet is the only hope for Tamriel. Upon leaving the cell, Er-Jaseen can be seen holding the door in a final act of the defiance against the Dremora, allowing for Lyris and the Vestige to get to the Bleeding Forge. The Bleeding Forge The Prophet appears once again to reinstate that time is short, and that the only way for either of them to escape is to do so together. Lyris will say that it was dangerous for the Prophet to appear, and that the Vestige, him or herself, must be important. She encourages him or her to help rescue the Prophet. After the Vestige retrieves a weapon, he or she and Lyris engage in a battle first with a few Dremora, and then, later, with Vaekar the Forgemaster, who must be defeated in order to proceed further. The Ashen Mine He or she and Lyris arrive at the Ashen Mine, where Soul Shriven are tortured and put to work.Dialogue with Lyris Titanborn Although they cannot be released, their overseers can be killed, although this is optional. Throughout the river nearby, Feral Shriven will wander around, and chests can be looted, though this is also not required. Lyris tells that escaping Coldharbour can only happen if a Coldharbour Sentinel is destroyed, temporarily severing Molag Bal's view of the Wailing Prison. On the way to the Towers of Eyes, a Dremora will guard the bridge, and will have to be dispatched to make it farther--or else the river must be followed, and the Feral Shriven dealt with. The Towers of Eyes Ascending up the incline near the center of the mine, the pair makes their way through a few more Dremora and a Clannfear, as well as a Feral Shriven near the top of the tower. The Coldharbour Sentinel rests at the top, and Lyris suggests for the Vestige to sneak-attack it. After this has been done, the Vestige and Lyris will find that the passage to the Prophet's cell is sealed, and so another way must be found. Lyris mentions that Cadwell, the oldest non-real Soul Shriven, probably knows a way around. Cadwell can be found in the camp near the far river, past the path to the Towers of Eyes. After expressing skepticism over the Vestige's odds, Cadwell tells of a passage known as the Undercroft, which is filled with traps and enemies. The Undercroft The Vestige and Lyris follow the river nearby to a door, which must be either lock-picked or forced--although forcing it will always result in success. Inside the cavern, several skeletons will be guarding the way; although they can be killed, they can also be completely avoided without a penalty. Several fire traps also stand in the way, which must be waited-out in order to avoid taking damage. The Prophet's Cell After leaving the Undercroft, Lyris and the Vestige to find the Prophet suspended in magic. Lyris informs the Vestige that someone living must take his place, and so she volunteers herself, warning the Vestige that guards are sure to appear. As she begins, several Dremora will do exactly that, who must be eliminated to continue. After she trades with the Prophet, the Vestige has to activate two pinions in order to complete the transference. The Prophet will appear in her place, free from his bonds. He notes that the Soul-Shriven player is the Vestige, and, therefore, is too important to leave in Coldharbour. He mentions that the only way to return to Tamriel is to get to the Dark Anchor. The Dark Anchor Mooring Upon getting there, the Child of Bones will appear to stop the pair, which also must be defeated to escape. It is the final boss of The Wailing Prison, and will use several different attacks, including grabbing the Vestige. The reward for killing the bone colossus is the Collar of Bones, which can be looted from the corpse. The Prophet notes that he and the Vestige need a Skyshard to make the trip, and creates one with magic, before activating the rift and leaving, with the Vestige following behind. Back on Nirn, the Prophet appears translucent, and explains that he is in a different place than the Vestige, and that he must work to get Lyris back to Nirn for her noble sacrifice. He bids the Vestige farewell, telling him or her that many on Tamriel will need help, and that he or she should find others to accomplish this goal. The quest is completed as the Vestige finds him or herself in one of three locations, corresponding to which faction was chosen: Khenarthi's Roost for the Aldmeri Dominion, Bleakrock Isle for the Ebonheart Pact, or Stros M'Kai for the Daggerfall Covenant. Reward *Sealed Urn *Soul Gem *5 Lockpicks *Er-Jaseen's Worn Jack *Sentinel's Lash *+1 Skill Point Journal Trivia *Er-Jaseen is the one that frees the Vestige from their cell. *As the first tutorial, this quest can be skipped once completed by one of the player's characters. *The final boss of the quest used to be the Anchor Guardian, but was changed to the Child of Bones after the Beta ended. *The hanging cells and wheelbarrows are lootable. *Sneaking in the Undercroft will reveal traps, and may allow the player to disarm them. *The quest can be completed with minimal combat. Only the Dremora before the forge, Vaekar, the guards in The Prophet's Cell, and the Child of Bones must be killed. *The Vestige's Cell, The Bleeding Forge, and The Prophet's Cell are separated from other players, meaning that those areas are completed alone. *Jumping into the central area of the Anchor Mooring (before activating the rift) will result in a flash of white and return the Vestige to the ground nearby, instead of dying. *This quest is unique in that it rewards a Skyshard (given towards end of quest). Bugs *Lyris may appear floating in the air off of the ramp leading to the Sentinel after destroying it, making it impossible to talk to her and advance the quest. **Jumping towards her may force her to spawn in the correct location. Alternatively, logging out and back in may also resolve this. Gallery Soul Shriven in Coldharbour (1).png|The Vestige's prison cell. Soul Shriven in Coldharbour (6).png|Take a weapon. Coldharbour Sentinel.png|Go for the eyes. Soul Shriven in Coldharbour (15).png Soul Shriven in Coldharbour (36).png de:Seelenberaubt in Kalthafen fr:Les Absous de Havreglace ru:Лишённый души в Хладной Гавани Category:Online: Main Quest Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests